Golf Cart Horror Story
by Fabricatinqstars
Summary: Just exactly who allowed Roy to drive a golf cart with his best friend, Sonic, and his lover Lucina? Who even taught Roy how to drive for that matter. No characters belong to me. Mentions of Roy x Lucina


Now everybody knew who Roy was. Roy the Flaming Redhead, Roy the Swordsman, Roy the Young Lion, Roy Marquess of Pherae. If Roy was involved, everybody knew there was a storm coming their way. He was just that kind of guy: energetic, charming, childish, hot-headed, and don't forget, bright; and as dumb as it may sound, the ladies loved him, and so did Lucina. Reasons unknown, the Princess of Ylisse had a difficult time understanding why she ever bothered dealing with Roy and his foolishness. Handsome, he may have grown to be, but he was still a young boy trapped in a man's body and nobody could convince her or anyone else otherwise. Yet, that's what made him lovable- if he wasn't energetic, something was wrong. His energy was something everybody could feed off of, whether it be positive or negative outcomes with him, Roy was just a naturally charming prince, and Lucina fell hard for him. It was difficult to stay mad at him for so long, especially when he makes those pouty faces and continues to insist that he's apologetic for his behavior. The truth is, the cycle continues over and over again, and this time, Roy has done the absolute unthinkable.

* * *

_I was dragged into one of his horror stories yet again, and for some unknown reason, I, Lucina Lowell, continue to fall for Roy's foolishness. I don't understand… Roy could blow the whole mansion up and somehow I'd still go along with it. Please, dear Goddesses, help me. Now, I understand exactly why even the Hero King, one of his former best friends, had to tell me to keep my distance from Roy sometimes. He is atrocious… a force to be reckoned with. The Hero King strayed away from him I have heard, and their personality differences slowly began to separate the two. It is a shame, I admit, but now I understand. Now, Roy's new best friend… Sonic the Hedgehog- God, why. Why me? Why do I have to be involved in this? We're going to die riding a fucking golf cart for goodness sakes, and it's going to be all Roy's fault. It pains me. I am actually terrified. I wish to be in my bed, somewhere… somewhere far away from my love right now, but I am here. May the Goddesses rest my soul. I was a good pers-_

* * *

"_**ROY**_**!**" the Ylissean blunette screeched out a piercing yell, with every sharp, swift curve the flamboyant redhead steered on every new path. Sonic could not help but laugh at her feeling terrorized, with the many facial expressions Lucina sent. One of the expressions were even daggers, threatening Roy out of complete, utter disgust. This wasn't funny, no this was not funny at all. Who even allowed this foolish clown to grab the keys for the golf cart? This was a disaster.

"Lucina, Lucina… I got it okay? Nothing to worry about. Besides, we're almost back at the mansion! **SCORE!**!".Fists pumping through the air, almost losing control of the car, Lucina wanted to jerk the wheel out of Roy's possession so bad but knew they were bound to be in an accident.

"I'm going to freaking kill you Roy", and that was a promise. A promise the princess was willing to keep. There was absolutely no way in hell she would let Roy slide with this one

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Lucina, but save it for a later date. We might not make it back alive on this one" the spiky hedgehog snickered just to irk her nerves.

"This isn't funny Sonic… none of this is. Why couldn't you just drive the golf cart without me? Why do _I _have to be in this?" The blunette grit her teeth, singed with irritation.

"Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah, you're always complaining Lucina. When will you never _not _complain?". Aggressively, the Young Lion grew irritated by the second, with Lucina constantly crying and complaining about the situation, she knew what she was getting herself into, and to him, it was her fault for getting on the damn golf cart.

"Oooh… damn son", the cheesiest grin, plastered on Sonic's face, he was living for this moment. Especially not having to run for a single second. Man, if he could ride every day, he just might. Hey, a hedgehog gets tired sometimes.

"Will you **STOP**? Oh my god, please get me out of here. This is enough, holy shit". Unable to breathe properly, with air sucking in and out of Lucina's face, tears sway left and right, down her red-beet cheeks from irritation and nervousness.

It didn't take them long to come to a complete stop at one of the stoplights, with Lucina burying herself in the palms of her hands, Roy could hear muffled cries and silent sobs. Maybe he was being a bit of an asshole- but she was being a bitch yesterday for no reason. Sonic didn't really bother saying much, but now even his mood was starting to change. With all of the drama occurring between them, none of them even noticed that Captain Falcon was right beside them in the left lane until he blatantly called them dramatic, illogical kids. The flamboyant redhead could only roll his eyes, sticking up his middle finger as a sign for the bounty hunter to fuck off. The shorter, spiky blunette loudly cackled as they once again drove off to their last destination. With one last threat, the little asshole taunts the older man by calling him an old ass hag, not really bothered by the fact that Captain Falcon could very much schedule a match between those three in the future.

* * *

It was silent during the remainder of the ride, and even Roy knew that he completely pissed Lucina off. One could say he was actually beginning to feel pretty guilty about what he did, but he tried to ignore it for now, or at least until he and Lucina got to the room. However, for some reason, the nervousness seeped inside his stomach, fearing that she was to maybe break up with him later on. He honestly didn't want that… she was one of his best friends. Sonic noticed the difference in his mood, but kind of figured it had something to do with Lucina anyways. It wouldn't be the first time they've argued, and it certainly won't be the last, and thankfully, it did not take them long to finally arrive at the mansion, with nearly busted tires and jacked up hair to call a fashion trend- they made it safely. Wasn't that the most important thing? No. Lucina still wanted to kill him, and without a single word the rest of the ride, she stormed off the golf cart leaving them in their own tracks. Roy, calling her a good few times, was deliberately ignored as a result, and Sonic could do but so much. Besides, he wasn't directly involved, therefore, it was none of his business.

"Well… tough luck on that one... Hey uh, if something actually happens and one of you are murdered- rest in peace. Sonic is out", Sonic didn't stick long, and before Roy dragged him in, he didn't linger around too much to give his friend a reason to, unless it got extremely bad.

Sighing, the prince could only mutter the words, "..Thanks, I guess", not really looking forward to what was to happen next. In fact, he could really just throw up.

Karma is a bitch, isn't it?


End file.
